Laundry Day is a Good Day
by psycho chibbi
Summary: It's Laundry day. Zoro loves Laundry day. Why? Because he catches a glimpse of something that makes him happy. Things get interesting when Sanji finds out he's that something. ZoroxSanji-ish Oneshot Post 2 year timeskip


**Laundry Day is a Good Day**

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own a thing except a slightly dented imagination.

_Warnings:_ Language, yaoi-ish, Post 2 year timeskip, Oneshot

_Pairing:_ Zoro x Sanji-ish

_Summary:_ It's Laundry day. Zoro loves Laundry day. Why? Because he catches a glimpse of something that makes him happy. Things get interesting when Sanji finds out he's that something.

_Author Rant:_ Haha! Another fic inspired by a music video~ Don't bother asking which one, because I can't remember the song or artist. X3

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

Tooth brush sticking out of his foam covered lips, Zoro staggered out onto deck and glared out blurrily at the damn skeleton that insisted on waking them at the crack of dawn. He moved up to the deck rail and leaned against it, brushing his teeth with a protesting slowness with his left hand as his right hand held a glass of water. His gritty eye stared out over the waters that didn't look the least bit different than when he had gone to bed the previous night.

That was probably the one thing that put him off about life at sea. Not much to look at.

He shifted a bit to stand on his right leg so he could scratch an itch on his calf with his left foot._ 'Shit.. I hope today isn't boring... I'm about to go into a coma...'_ he thought to himself in dismay.

"Hey Zoro!"

Glancing up, the swordsman looked up at the sniper only to blink at the large basket of clothes that was in the thin arms. He turned his head to spit out the frothy toothpaste in his mouth over the rail to the water below before he turned his attention back to Usopp. "What is it?"

Usopp hoisted up the basket a bit as his first answer. "It's laundry day. Franky said he got the kinks out of that washing machine he made. Get together your clothes, we're gonna try it out."

After the first three words that came out of his nakama's mouth, Zoro quit paying attention. A smirk was instantly on his lips and he was more awake. Looking quite eager. "Alright. I'll get my stuff." he finally answered, all but rushing to get back to the boys' cabin.

The sudden gusto had Usopp tilting his head and glancing back to Luffy who was also carrying his clothes on deck. "Oi, Luffy.. Any idea why Zoro gets so happy on laundry day?"

Luffy shrugged and offered a grin. "Maybe he really likes clean clothes?"

A bland stare was on the sniper's face for a moment before he shook his head. "No, that sounds more like Sanji... Oh well. Let's check this thing out."

"Yosh! I hope it does that awesome dancing thing again! That was fun to ride on!" Luffy cheered as he rushed across Sunny's lawn to where Franky was setting up the machine.

While the others were occupied with that, Zoro had made a mad dash to the boys' cabin. He was hunting down his clothes as fast as he could.

It was still early. The call for breakfast hadn't been sounded, so he had to work quickly. Once he had every shred of his dirty clothes piled up, he rushed them off to the deck. Depositing them with everyone else's, he turned around in the midst of Franky's elaborate show of explaining his newest innovative something thingamajig and walked off. He went unnoticed as the others were watching the cyborg suddenly with his guitar singing a song about the suuupaaa washing machine with Brook doing an accompaniment.

Zoro's bare feet took him straight towards the galley. He tried to focus himself and keep his expression neutral, but his heart was beating faster as he opened the door to the galley.

When the wooden door moved out of his line of sight it took everything he had not to grin at the view he was greeted with.

Moving about the kitchen still trying to recover from the cruel wakeup call, Sanji was going about making breakfast. He stifled a yawn with his hand and lightly scrubbed at his left eye with his fist. Hair ruffled from sleep and his motions were a bit sluggish. Since it was laundry day, all Sanji was clad in was a snug orange tanktop that was a bit tattered and a pair of threadbare bluejean shorts that rode low on his thin hips.

His groggy eyes focused on his task of making waffles, but he was still trying to wake up properly. "I'm gonna kill that stupid bone head with a white handkerchief if he pulls that shit again..." he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it even more.

"I may be tempted to help you.."

Blinking, Sanji glanced back to see Zoro smirking at him from across the galley. "Eh..? Fucker. You've no right to look that pleased this damn early." he grunted with a bland stare.

That answer had Zoro humming in amusement as he reached back and locked the galley door.

The click of the lock had Sanji's expression turning wary. "Zoro... What are you doing...?"

"Making sure no one can disturb my laundry day." the swordsman answered surprisingly cryptically as he slowly crossed the space between them.

The blond head tilted in confusion. "Uh... Wha...?"

Zoro's smirk returned on seeing that adorably confused expression on the pale face. "I prefer to savor my Laundry day. Keep cooking."

Sanji stared at the marimo as he sat down at the bar and watched. When all Zoro did was watch him, Sanji quirked up a brow, but he rolled his eyes and returned to his task. "Whatever. I'm not awake enough to comprehend the strange impulses of the marimo. Just sit there and be green like a good moss ball." He mumbled with a vague wave towards Zoro.

"Okay." Zoro answered, his expression remaining the same as he placed his elbow on the bartop and rested his chin on his fist.

Sanji was slightly wary, but as long as the meat head was quiet he would ignore it. He turned his attention back to his cooking and moved on to the fridge, entering in the combination on the lock without really even looking. He pulled out the last of the eggs and a giant slab of meat for Luffy. He continued about his work as he slowly woke himself up bit by bit.

Silent like he said he would be, Zoro just continued watching. He was waiting. Eye lingering on how the tanktop and shorts looked painted on the pale skin. It wouldn't be much longer.

The more Sanji's senses stirred into full alertness, the more into his cooking he got. His movements became fluid and ran into one another seamlessly.

It was then that it happened. The soft humming that filled the quiet air around them.

Zoro's expression soften. A pleased smile curled his lips as he watched.

Sanji's humming became a bit louder as his body absently began moving to the beat of the tune. Zoro didn't know the song, but it was the one Sanji always liked to hum when he was cooking and in a good mood. It was something the swordsman had noticed a long time ago, but it was recently that he was appreciating it.

Soon it was like Sanji was doing a graceful and very subtle dance as he cooked.

This was what he was waiting for.

Zoro's eye became half lidded as he took in every detail. The softness of that normally deep smokey voice. The delicate curve of the barely there smile on the pale lips. The careless confidence that was so clear in every move Sanji made.

"Hm.. I love Laundry day..." Zoro mused to himself.

The quiet words were enough to break Sanji from his trance. "Hm.? Why is that, Marimo?" Sanji asked as he moved to get a stack of plates so he could start dividing up the portions.

A slight glaring pout flickered over Zoro's face when the moment was shattered. However, since it was asked, Zoro decided to answer. "It's the day I get to see the real you."

That had Sanji pause in setting out the plates. He glanced back at the swordsman with a perplexed look. "The real me..? What are you talking about?"

Zoro gave a tilt of his head to gesture towards the cook. "You're not in one of those stuffy suits. You look so comfortable in your own skin. You look content when you work. Like everything is perfect. I only get to see that you on laundry day."

Sanji stared blankly at the swordsman for a moment. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He promptly closed his mouth and turned away from the swordsman, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "I... Is it that important to see all of that?" he finally asked as he fidgeted slightly just knowing he was fixed under that dark gaze.

Briefly fearing that his moment was about to come to a permanent end, Zoro decided to answer honestly. "It's one of the best points of my being on this crew. It's one of the things I missed most the past two years."

That had Sanji growing still. His hands slowly rested on the counter in front of him as he thought over what he could possibly say in reply. "So... You saying you missed me?"

"This you... The real you. Yes." Zoro answered readily. Easily.

Sanji found himself turning on hearing the honest voice. He leaned back against the counter and looked into that single eye that was focused on him. "You saying you like the.. Real me?"

A slight smirk curled Zoro's dark lips. "Maybe." He pointed at his nakama as his smirk grew. "Your motions are a lot more fluid now. It's like watching water. I'm guessing your time frolicking with the drag queens helped improve your rhythm, ne?" Zoro teased evilly.

Cheeks turning bright scarlet, Sanji stiffly turned around and forced himself back on task. "Get the fuck out of here if you're going to be like that.. Fuckin moss bastard.." he growled.

He knew he had struck a nerve, but Zoro couldn't resist. He expected Sanji to growl and turn away, but instead of more teasing or leaving, Zoro stood up and moved around the bar. Deciding to trust his luck, Zoro reached out and wrapped his arms around the lean body. The pale figure immediately tensed, but Zoro paid it no attention as he leaned in and whispered into Sanji's right ear. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. You've always had a delicate touch, Cook..." He reached out and placed his hands over Sanji's to stop what they were doing. "I'm betting.. Now it's more delicate than ever..."

Rigid and feeling like his face would catch fire any second, Sanji looked down at the hands atop his. "I'm not a woman, you idiot..." he grunted with as much dignity as he could. He shouldn't be feeling like this. He wasn't going to get swept off his feet by some perverted bastard again.

However Zoro gave a low hum as he seemed to nuzzle at the golden hair that hid Sanji's right ear. "Good.. I'm not looking for a woman... Too soft.." he mumbled while pressing his chest to the gracefully toned and sculpted back.

Heart nearly giving out on him at that point, Sanji came close to swallowing his own tongue when the tone and touches shifted into something else. "Z.. Oro! What the fuck are you doing?_!_"

"What I should have done two years ago.." Zoro answered before letting his lips ghost down the side of Sanji's neck. "I don't care if you hate me... If you never want to look at me again... I refuse to risk another separation... Without at least having a taste.." Without hesitating a moment longer, Zoro parted his lips and let his tongue run from the base of Sanji's neck back up to the ear he had been nuzzling. There he nipped and suckled at the delicate lobe.

Blue eyes dilated and heart thudded painfully hard in Sanji's chest. He tried to pull away, but the strong arms around him kept him pinned to the solid wall of muscle behind him. Pressed against the counter, he didn't have enough range of motion to lash out without ruining his counter and the crew's breakfast. He was trapped.

"D.. Dammit.. Zoro..." he hissed through his clenched teeth. Chills were running through his spine at the bizarre attention from his nakama. Which only confused and pissed off Sanji further. "I'm too sophisticated for your pallet, shit head! Let me go!"

"I want to make this last before you kick my skull in..." Feeling a bit suicidal, Zoro lowered his right hand only to slip it under the snug tanktop. The feel of those deceptively strong muscles under the smooth skin came close to rivaling the smell of the silky ruffled locks his face greedily buried into.

Nearly choking on feeling that strong calloused hand wandering his skin, Sanji felt his breath quickening a bit. "N... No... Fuckin.. Pervert..."

Zoro couldn't help the chuckle that left him on that. "That's novel coming from you, Ero-cook.."

"S... Shitty Marimo..." Sanji swallowed hard and squirmed in Zoro's hold. "Wh... What do you.. Want from me...?" he managed to asked in a shaky growl.

His tongue dipped teasingly into Sanji's ear, and Zoro relished the way it made the blond's breath hitch. "Mm... From the real you...? Anything I can get."

When the wet tongue teased his ear Sanji was helpless against the strangled sound that left him. It sounded suspiciously like a moan.

The sound brought a wide feral grin to Zoro's lips. "... If I didn't know any better... I'd say you liked this.." he whispered into the heated ear he was torturing. His hands now began roaming freely under the orange top. Leisurely tracing the lines and curves of Sanji's torso, savoring the feel of the muscles twitching and shifting with each brush of his fingertips.

Now panting for breath, Sanji was trembling with all the different things he was being assaulted by. His hands had a white knuckle grip on the counter he was pinned against. His face burned and his head felt dizzy. "... Fucker.. Sh.. Shut up.." he stammered out, humiliated along with everything else spinning through his head.

Smirking, Zoro began showing more deliberate attention to the long pale throat that was tinged a faint pink. He nipped and kissed every inch he could reach until his tongue came across the rapidly beating pulse just below the skin. He played with it for a moment, enjoying the feel of it against his tongue. His teeth then gently bit down before he began suckling. Working over the patch of flesh in his mouth lazily as his hands massaged Sanji's torso.

"Nnn.. Nnn..!" Sanji's eyes slid shut when more of that unwelcome pleasure played more havoc on his already fried senses. His body was doing things without his permission. The way he found himself leaning back against Zoro's strong body. The way his head suddenly tilted in a silent offer for the swordsman to take more of his neck.

An offer Zoro readily took advantage of. Lips and tongue explored every inch of the supple skin. Teeth gently nipped and scraped, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to pull more delicious sounds from the cook. "Mmm.. Sanji... Tastes so good..." Zoro mumbled as he pulled Sanji to him tighter.

Those words had Sanji's eyes widen. Ever since he met the idiot, Zoro had never complimented any of his cooking. Other than grumbling through a full mouth for seconds, Zoro never offered a kind word or even a comment on the taste, which had irritated him to no end. To hear his nakama's voice speak such words to him.. About him...

"Z.. Zoro.." Sanji's body relaxed a bit more into the tight embrace around him. His struggling stopped, but his breathing was growing faster. His heart pounded and his face was flushed heavily, but he found himself.. More.. Receptive to the attention.

Feeling Sanji was actually getting into the moment, Zoro was beyond thrilled. His hands began to move more purposefully. Exploring to search out what gave the cook pleasure.

After a moment he was growing unsatisfied with their position. Deciding to go for broke, Zoro took hold of Sanji and pulled him away from the back counter. He turned them both around and was soon pressing the blond to sit back on the bar top. Zoro hand his hands instantly roaming over the cook's body. Nudging himself to stand between Sanji's thighs as he reached up to thread his right hand into the silky hair.

In one manner he was trying to get closer and feel more.

In another he was giving Sanji the chance to tell him to fuck off. He wasn't going to force himself on Sanji, no matter how much the mouthy bastard heated his blood.

His head was spinning when he was moved around. When Sanji was sat back on the bar top he had to move his hands back to brace them on the lacquered surface. He was panting for breath and staring wide eyed at Zoro. Almost frozen when his thighs were pushed apart, he watched the swordsman warily as he approached.

But the hands were gentle. Surprisingly gentle. The way one threaded through his hair had his eyes slowly fluttering shut and pressing into the touch. _'Am.. I that fuckin starved for a little kind attention..?'_ he wondered in the back of his mind.

Blue eyes slowly opened again when he felt warm breath hitting his skin. Zoro was so close, Sanji couldn't stop himself from swallowing nervously. His eyes were dilated slightly as he looked to the single heated eye that was looking into him. He felt so exposed under that stare. Like Zoro could see straight through him. It was something so startling he shifted uneasily. "Z.. Zoro.. I.. Don't..." His stammering words were cut off when a single tan finger pressed to his lips.

Zoro could see that the cook was barely holding himself together under the sudden attention. The last thing he wanted was to put Sanji off him completely. They still had to be nakama. They still had to trust each other. "Sanji... Just one taste.. Grant me that.. And I'll never ask you again." he whispered.

When the finger was pulled away, Sanji bit at his lower lip uncertainly. He could see how much Zoro really wanted this, so after a deep breath to steel himself, Sanji gave a slight nod. "Okay..."

Fighting off his thrilled relief, Zoro gently placed his hand on the back of the pale neck and leaned in. Closing the last of the distance between them.

The heat he could feel off Zoro's body was making Sanji lightly headed. His hands gripped at the edge of the bar as he braced himself, not sure that would happen.

Their lips brushed together faintly before Zoro moved in for a ki-

"SAAANJIII!"

"Why the hell is the door locked?_!_"

"Is breakfast ready?_!_"

"Open up, Sanji!"

The banging on the galley door had Sanji jerking back as if he had been burned. The motion was so abrupt that he ending up falling back on the bartop. Zoro was startled when his grip on the blond dragged him down too. There they landed in a tangle on the bar top until they froze on realizing their new position. Pinned on the cold lacquered top with Zoro's heavy body on top of him, Sanji stared wide eyed at the swordsman before jerking his attention to their nakama banging on the door.

Mentally Zoro was cursing every single member of the crew when he was robbed of his one chance, but he had to admit he liked what he ended up with. Though that was short lived when he caught the panic on Sanji face when the crew was demanding to be let in. _'I pressed too far..'_ he admitted to himself. Not wanting to make things worse, Zoro pulled away from the cook and stood up. He then silently held his hand out to help up the blond.

Sanji blinked when Zoro pulled away on his own, but found himself taking the offered hand. Sitting upright on the bar, he watched silently as the swordsman let go of his hand and walked away. Confusion was written all over his face as he tried to understand what had just happened. The way Zoro's stance turned into something..

Sad? Guilty?

He didn't know...

But it had a frown pulling over his face. ".. Never thought you'd give up so easily.. On something you wanted.." he called out quietly.

The words had Zoro pausing on his course for the door. He glanced back only to frown at the strange look that he was getting. "... There's not much point in wanting something from someone that doesn't want it too." he answered calmly.

A soft snort left Sanji as he turned and slid off his perch to stand. "Why should I want something from a fucker that gives up without a fight? For something that seemed to have meant so much to you, doesn't seem like you're willing to do what it takes to keep it." he stated on a bit of a flat tone as he returned to his cooking. Ignoring the grumbling and banging still coming from the door.

A strange mixture of annoyance, confusion and hope fell over Zoro. It was a bit challenging to sort the feelings, but he kept his focus on the cook. "And what would it take?"

He was silent for a moment, but Sanji glanced back over his shoulder at the swordsman. There eyes met for a moment before a slight smirk curled his lips. "Ask me that again when you're helping me with the dishes later."

Blinking, Zoro found himself unable to stop the grin that formed on his face. "Bastard cook. Conning me into doing work."

"Take it or leave it, Marimo." came Sanji's response as he divided up the portions with a careful hand.

Unable to resist that sassy tone, Zoro quickly crossed the galley to stand next to the blond. Without warning, he caught hold of the now bearded chin and turned it so he could see the pale face. "I'll take it." he stated before diving in for a quick kiss.

Sanji was startled, but when those warm lips were pressed to his he found his other thoughts left quite quickly. His hands stopped what they were doing to focus on what his lips were caught up in.

What started as a quick kiss lingered a bit longer, but before they could explore further the pounding on the door grew insistent.

"SANJI! Open up, or I'm breaking it down!"

"Oi! That door is a work of art! You better not break it!"

"I'm hungry..."

On hearing that little whine from Chopper, Sanji had to pull away. He was breathing slightly faster as he looked into that single eye that was still burning into him. He licked his lips, tasting the mint from Zoro's toothpaste. The flavor was surprisingly fitting for the moss head. "Go on.. Open the door before they riot out there." he whispered before pushing Zoro on.

Zoro didn't resist. In fact, now that he had his taste, he was grinning, beyond satisfied, yet still hungry for more. "To be continued, then." he stated, catching the blushing smirk that Sanji tried to hide when he returned to breakfast.

Focusing himself, Zoro tried his best to wipe the grin off his face so he could approach the door normally. He unlocked the door and opened it wide only to get tackled by Luffy.

"Bastard! You were trying to get all the food, weren't you?_!_" the captain exclaimed as he glared at his firstmate like the swordsman had just declared mutiny.

Zoro staggered when the rubbery arms wrapped around him tight, but Sanji beat him to an answer.

"No, I had the door locked because a couple of glasses fell off the bar. I didn't want anyone stepping on the glass before I could sweep it up. Everything's fine now, so go ahead and take a seat, everyone." the cook called out as he began walking towards the dining table with a large tray balanced effortlessly on one hand.

The moment Luffy's eyes locked on the big slab of meat he knew was for him, he abandoned his firstmate and pounced on his seat at the table. "Foood~!" he sang out, bouncing eagerly.

Taking a moment to glare at his captain, Zoro moved on to take a seat between Usopp and Chopper at the table. As the rest of the crew began chattering away about the... Sort of success of Franky's washing machine, Zoro kept his eye focused on the cook. The careless grace was back in his movements as he dutifully served the crew with both flair and confidence in his skill. True Sanji always did this no matter what, but, to Zoro, the motions seemed so much more alluring when the blond was dressed like this. He liked watching Sanji's bare limbs move. Like he had said before, the fluid motions made him think of water.

When Sanji moved to hand over his place, Zoro reached out to take it from him, purposely letting their fingers brush. He loved the slight blush it pulled from the pale cheeks.

"Stupid marimo.." Sanji mumbled, but there was no force behind the words.

Zoro easily caught the slight smile Sanji was trying to fight off, and smirked up at him. "Shit cook." he countered before focusing on his meal.

"Hey, Zoro. How come you like laundry day so much?" Usopp asked casually to Zoro as he munched on a syrup covered waffle. "You always seem in a good mood on laundry day."

"Oh yeah.. Even two years ago! I remember it! You always got really happy. How come?" Chopper asked curiously, syrup making his fur sticky around his face.

When all eyes were on him suddenly, Zoro just gave a slight shrug. "Laundry day is a good day for me."

"Ooo... Mysterious... Oi Sanji! More meat!" Luffy called out, waving his already empty plate around.

"Do you even chew the food I give you?" Sanji asked on a heavy sigh as he was forced to abandon his own breakfast to cater to his captain.

"Sometimes!"

Zoro smirked when he heard the groan the cook gave. Now that the attention was off him, Zoro glanced up at the blond getting into the motions of cooking again. He hid his smile as he drank from his glass.

'_I hope there are lots of dishes.'_

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjThe Endfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

I like ish fics.

Lets the imagination go

Later~


End file.
